Return to Hyrule
by Dekustar the Mad Author
Summary: For those who read Travel to Hyrule, this here IS THE PROMISED SEQUEL! Those of you who didn't read Travel to Hyrule, I tried to write this so you can read it anyway. Anyway...Evalyn, 18 years old, is returned to the one place she was happy...Hyrule
1. A Not so promised Return

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! THE SEQUEL IS UP AND RUNNING!!! You didn't think I'd leave it like that, didja? All depressing and such. Well, most of you (who reviewed) wanted a sequel, and I was gonna write one anyway, so TA DAAAA! ::falls over::  
  
Disclaimer: Meh. Dun own it. You should know that.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Emily watched sadly from inside the spell diagram, waving goodbye to Luke and Malissa as the Princess spoke the remainder of the spell. The wait seemed to take forever, and yet it happened all too soon. Emily tried to call out at the last moment, to stop, and stay in Rulehy, but it was too late. Her only friends, Luke and Malissa, and even the Princess Nella to some extent, were gone. It seemed the price of being home.was her happiness." There was a moment's pause as I finished reading the final part of my story, then the class applauded. Smiling shyly, I dropped the papers on the teacher's desk. "Very nice, Evalyn! Your story is one of the best fantasy's I've read- or in this case, heard-in a long time. It had all the elements-magically flying from place to place with just an ocarina, humorous kissing contests- I especially liked the way Emily appeared to turn traitor, then at the end was just playing Garnerlorf at his own game. Very well written!" Mr. Swanee said, beaming from ear to ear. I blushed and grinned, and returned to my seat as the next student stood up and finished their story. Mr. Swanee's assignment to write a novella in sections had given me the perfect opportunity to recount the tale that had happened to me four years ago. Because, you see, Travel to Rulehy was no fantasy. It all existed, the story had really happened-except, of course, under different names. Four years ago, when I was 14 and on the bus ride to this orphanage in no-where land Colorado, I found myself transported to the land of Hyrule, where magic coexisted with Hylians, the humanoid pointy- eared inhabitants. That was when I met my two best friends, Link and Malon. Long story short, I helped them to save Hyrule from destruction-then was transported home, and would have thought it all to be a dream, if it weren't for the ocarina Link had given me right before I left. Now 18 and still at this stupid orphanage, I missed them all-Link, Malon, and even Princess Zelda. I applauded mindlessly as the next story was completed, then hastily grabbed my books as the last bell of the day rang out, signaling a temporary freedom. I walked slowly to my room-as a senior, I got the privilege of private quarters. I dumped my books on my bed, then sat and stared at the wall. As I had done almost every day since I came back to Earth, I mentally berated myself. Why, why did I ever leave? I was actually happy in Hyrule, something that I hadn't been since my parents died. I fantasized about going back, or even Link somehow coming here to Earth. What would he look like now? Would he be any different? What about Malon, how was she doing? As familiar questions wandered my weary brain, another one that I dreaded came up. Do they remember me? Even if they did, do they look fondly on the memories? Do they wish I'd come back? I sighed, and lay down, now staring at the ceiling. They were crying when I left.or at least, I think they were. Suddenly, a great weariness came over me, and soon I was asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
When I woke up, it was dark. I sat bolt upright and looked outside. It was a full moon, and there were hundreds of stars out. Something in the air felt.mystical, almost. Certainly strange. I stood up and walked over to my window. In one of the rooms below me, someone was playing some sort of classical music. I was about to dismiss it when the unmistakable sound of an ocarina took a solo. I froze. I started to turn to try and find the source, then whipped around and ran to my dresser. If anyone 'up there' ever was trying to tell me something, this would be it. I dug through my top dresser drawer until I found the small clay ocarina Link had given me the day I left Hyrule. I stared at it, running a finger over the holes. It must have been two or three minutes before I sighed and looked away at the mirror. "No smoke.no flash.no closing my eyes and suddenly finding myself there.I guess it was just my fantasy." I said to my reflection, blinking away a tear. I wanted to go back so much. Placing the ocarina back in my drawer, I noticed absently that I had put it in upside down, and went to fix it-and froze again. Maybe just touching the ocarina wouldn't take me anywhere.but there was something very important I had forgotten. When Link gave me the ocarina, he said that there was some kind of song engraved on the back. He wasn't sure what it was, and he wasn't even sure whether or not it was magic, but whatever it was, I had forgotten about it. Until now. Pulling it back out, I studied the dots on the back. Some were shaded in and some were left blank, leaving a strange kind of pattern that resembled the pattern of holes on the front. Staring at them until I was sure I had them memorized. I brought the mouthpiece and blew, pleased at the sweet, low sound that came from it. Putting my fingers over the holes of what I thought was the first note, I played, the sounds becoming more and more unearthly the longer I played them. I closed my eyes in pleasure of the song-magic or not, it was beautiful, even though it was only six notes long. After reaching the end the first time, I repeated it, and ran through the song one more time. Smiling a little to myself, I left my eyes closed, preferring to stay in my fantasy a little while longer. The song was beautiful, and reminded me of Hyrule so much I could almost taste it- but it had also taken away some of my homesickness. Still with my eyes closed, I imagined what would have happened if it really had been a spell to take me back there. I would probably be in the woods again, and it would be night again-another full moon, maybe. Sighing, I opened my eyes to put away the ocarina and officially go to bed-and nearly fell over from shock. Turns out the song was magic. Surrounding me was the same ancient trees I remembered from my first arrival, moss gleaming silver in the light of the full moon. Rotating slowly, I took it all in, feeling as if my face would split from my wide grin. I hugged the ocarina and slipped it into my skirt pocket. As a side note I realized I would have to get new clothes to fit in-I doubted that a denim skirt and short sleeved shirt was the current fashion in the midevilish Hyrule. Suddenly, my feeling of giddiness was popped almost as effectively as a balloon as I realized one thing. How would I find Link, or Malon? Or my way out of these woods, for that matter? Biting my lip out of anxiety, I heard a faint melody being played. I turned in the direction it came from, and followed it, hoping for some kind of help. As I got closer, I realized the song was being played on yet another ocarina. As I neared the source, I came to a break in the trees, and saw a smallish pond, the silver moon reflected in its blue depths. On the bank was a log with someone sitting on it, with their back towards me. Creeping closer to try and see who it was, they stopped playing and put the instrument in their lap, sighing as they did so. As soon as he did, I realized that it was-by some freak chance, marvelous luck, or fate-the very friend I had been hoping to find. Link had changed only in the sense that he was a little taller and broader in the shoulder and chest, but it was unmistakably him. I was about to run out of the trees and yell hello, when I remembered that just as I hadn't seen him for four years, he also hadn't seen me in four years. How would he react? Deciding that I was too far in this to worry about that, I stepped out of the trees, managing to hold back my joy to walk slowly and without even a smile. Link whipped around to face me, and I took a deep breath, praying he would be happy to see me. However, I was completely unprepared for what happened next. Link frowned in a thoughtful manner, taking in my strange clothes and face. "Hello, miss-can I help you?" He asked carefully. I stared at him stupidly, then finally the message hit my brain, and I smiled wryly. "At least you didn't try to cut my head off this time," I said, realizing a second too late that he would probably think I was crazy or something. Again, I was proven wrong. After staring at me for another second in disbelief, Link jumped up laughing, and gave me a huge hug. "Evalyn! You're back! You're back!" He yelled, his face wreathed in smiles. I returned his hug, weeping unashamedly.  
Probably a horrible place to leave off, but oh well! Please review so that I might continue this tale unburdened of the weary sorrows that guilt might place upon me for giving thou loyal readers an unwanted thing! . In English, review please!  
  
~Dekustar the Mad Author 


	2. A cameo by Tom Cruise

Chapter Two  
  
Wiping my eyes and still grinning insanely, I let go of Link and stepped back to take a closer look at him.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you, hero," I said. "Except maybe you're a little taller." I added. Link grinned.  
  
"Same to you. Goddesses, Ev, how'd you come back?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Your ocarina," I said, handing it over to him. He looked at me questioningly.  
  
"I didn't know it was magic." He said.  
  
"I'm not sure if it is-but apparently the song on the back is." I said. He flipped the instrument over and stared hard at the song.  
  
"I remember this.barely, but I do. Saria put it on there, I think."  
  
"And you didn't know what the spell was," I finished for him. He nodded, then broke his somber look with another huge grin.  
  
"Wait till Malon finds out! We've both missed you like crazy, Evalyn. I would've asked you to stay with us back then, but.well, I wasn't sure you'd want to," he said quietly.  
  
"I'm just glad you do want me back. I mean, I wasn't sure if you even remembered me," I said quietly.  
  
"Of course we remembered you! I mean, you're practically a legend. Not everyone's chosen by the Goddesses, Ev." He said. I gaped at him.  
  
"What do you mean, chosen by the Goddesses? All I did was hold a couple of jewels-"  
  
"A sword, a key, a stone, and a ring don't exactly qualify as a 'couple of jewels', especially not if they were created with that much power. Not everyone is-or was, anyway-able to hold them, and even fewer were able to call them," Link said. My mouth dropped open even farther.  
  
"You've got to be kidding. How could I be anything special?" I demanded. "I'm not even from around here!" Link laughed.  
  
"Well, whatever else, it doesn't really matter now. You did destroy them, if I'm remembering correctly." Link said jokingly. I smiled.  
  
"Well, yeah, I did, didn't I? Well anyway.if it's not too late, I'd really like to go see Malon," I said. Link nodded and pulled out his own ocarina, playing a short tune. A moment later, his horse Epona galloped up, whinnying impatiently. Extending my hand for her to sniff, I gently rubbed her nose, cooing at her.  
  
"Hey Epona, do you remember me?" I said softly. Almost as if in answer, Epona nudged me hard in the chest, causing me to stumble back. Link caught me and helped me catch my balance before pulling a carrot from his pocket and feeding Epona.  
  
"Guess she does remember you, Ev," He said jokingly, rubbing Epona's neck. I shrugged, smiling, and let Link help me up onto Epona's saddle. He climbed up behind me and put his arms around my waist to keep me steady, and used his other hand to guide Epona's reins. For the first time in years, I felt myself completely relaxed.and happy. Even if Link's arm was around my waist.that was a new sensation. I always did feel a little uncomfortable being touched at all, but I dismissed the thought, watching the scenery fly by.  
  
Soon we came to Lon Lon Ranch, which seemed completely different then I remembered-and yet, somehow, the sheer familiarity of it made me almost break out in tears again. Link helped me off Epona, and motioning for me to be quiet, he went to the house on the left of the entrance of the Ranch, which served as Malon's home, along with her father, Talon.  
  
Link quietly opened the door and slipped inside, and I followed him, managing to pick my way across the myriad of chickens on the floor. Link and I climbed a set of wooden stairs on the right wall, to the door at the top. Opening it, still quietly, we slipped inside, and I waited a few feet away as Link tiptoed to the bed. Even when she was asleep and with her back to us, I could tell it was Malon from her flaming red hair. Link gently shook her shoulder, but it did no good-except for the fact that in her sleep Malon reached up one arm and punched Link on the shoulder. Rubbing it and glaring at her, Link turned to me and shrugged, while I tried to not giggle out loud. Rolling his eyes and mock-sighing, Link poked Malon in the back.  
  
"Hey, Mal, wake up." He whispered. This time he was quick enough to avoid the flailing hand. "Gah, it's hopeless." He finally whispered, standing up. "We'll have to try in the morning, Evalyn." At my name, the red head sat bolt upright, looking as awake as if she had swallowed a whole cup of coffee-that had a gallon of Mountain Dew mixed in.  
  
"EVALYN!" She squealed, jumping up and launching a flying hug at me. The whole weeping/greeting ritual was performed, and a few minutes later, the three of us were sitting at the small table that was-for some reason-in the middle of Malon's bedroom.  
  
"Well, it was really weird," Malon explained after being questioned on how she woke up immediately after hearing my whispered name. "I was actually having a dream about you, Ev, just when I woke up. It was a really weird dream too.it had some guy named Tom.Tom.Cruz, I wanna say.I've never heard of him, but you apparently did, Evalyn. You were in it to, you see."  
  
"Tom Cruise?" I asked, half-smiling. ((A/N-yes, I had a dream about Tom Cruise last night, but I don't even find him that incredibly attractive.::laughs:: oh well!))  
  
"Yeah! How'd you know?"  
  
"Um.he's kind of a big name back on Earth. Anyway, go on?"  
  
"Well anyway, there was something to do with a unicorn and a big red demon and some girl named Lily I think, and I'm pretty sure some legend, ((A/N-A kazillion points to whoever gets that reference!)) and I was some sort of all-powerful person and I was dictating how they acted and stuff. Then you came in, Evalyn, and you even looked exactly as you do right now, not fourteen! But anyway, you came in, and the Tom Cruise guy turned around and yelled your name, and that was right when Link said it I think-and then, well, I woke up and there you were! How come there you were, anyway? I mean, how come you were there?" Malon asked.  
  
"Magical ocarina spell, I'm assuming." I said for an answer. Malon looked puzzled, then shrugged.  
  
"Guess it's not really important as long as I'm not dreaming, huh?" She said.  
  
"I'll say. I'm still worried that I'm going to wake up.well, I was anyway, but then Malon punched me and I realized I was awake." Link joked. Malon looked horrified.  
  
"I punched you? When? I mean, since Evalyn came back?" She asked. I nearly choked from trying not to laugh out loud, and Link just shrugged it off.  
  
"So, what's new with you guys?" I asked. "We have so much catching up to do!" Malon shrugged.  
  
"Long story short, Dad 'retired' to Kakariko two years ago, and I've been running the Ranch ever since." She said.  
  
"And even less happening with me. Except, of course, occasional run- ins with my oh so beloved sister, Zelda, trying to convince me to get married." Link said, making a face.  
  
"Oh, it'd be good for you," I joked, punching him lightly on the shoulder. Link pulled a look of long suffering.  
  
"Why do all the girls like to beat me up?" He sighed.  
  
"Hey, just look on the bright side, when you get married, only one'll be able to," Malon said, making us all dissolve into laughter.  
Is it worth the wait? Hee hee, please leave a review for me to read! I get bored, ya know.hee. ~Dekustar the Mad Author 


	3. More evil in Hyrule? Must be Thursday

Aloha! Konnichi ha! And so on. Hi ya'll! Remember me? The annoying one? Heh, yeah it's been a while.oh well! Here tis!  
  
Disclaimer: Been there, ate that.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
We would have stayed up talking the whole night, except for the slight problem of exhaustion. Malon made me sleep in her bed, and she found some spare mattresses for her and Link to sleep on, on the floor. I slept better then I had in years, and woke up sometime in the late morning. Link and Malon were still out cold, and deciding not to wake them, I carefully stepped over them and downstairs. I noticed dimly I was still wearing the same clothes I had arrived in. I quietly left the house, and went out to the corral in the center of the Ranch. Some of the horses eyed me as I came in, but other then that ignored me. I smiled and spun in a slow circle. The very air seemed to sparkle, and I pinched myself to convince myself I wasn't dreaming.  
  
Hyrule.  
  
I'd finally come back!  
  
The joy I felt was almost physical, like a bird trying to climb its way through my chest then out of my mouth. I laughed, slightly intoxicated with the feeling. I turned and walked back towards the house, thinking Link and Malon might be up by now. However, my plan was halted by something running full speed into my back and knocking me over. Swearing, I rolled onto my back and tried to sit up, but the child-sized.thing leapt onto my neck and pressed its body over my face. Thinking it was trying to suffocate me, I screamed as loud as I could, but it (of course) came out muffled.  
  
However, it seemed to do the trick.  
  
As I was trying to yank the thing off my face, I heard a shout, and the thing stiffened and dropped off, running towards the fence. From the back, it really did look like a child, only wearing a big floppy hat and tattered clothing. I couldn't see any of its skin, only layers of raggy clothing. Link darted after it, performing a flying tackle and pinning it to the ground. Malon ran out of the house and towards Link, and I followed her.  
  
"You okay?" I gasped.  
  
"Fine, you?" Link replied, struggling with the creature.  
  
"Well enough. What is that?" I asked, trying to see the face under the brim of the floppy hat.  
  
"Oh sh-Link, that's not a skullkid, is it?" Malon asked, turning white. I couldn't blame her-last time I was in Hyrule, Malon nearly died from a skullkid attack.  
  
"I think it is-Ev, can you get its hat off?" Link asked. I did so, and Malon turned out to be right-it looked more intelligent then the ones that tried to kill us before, but it was a skullkid, no mistake.  
  
"What are one of-THOSE doing here?" Malon demanded.  
  
"I dunno.hey you, what are you doing here?" Link asked. The skullkid glared at him.  
  
"Never did learn diplomacy, didja Link?" I asked. He grinned up at me then turned back to the attacker.  
  
"Well? I know you can talk." He said.  
  
"Job." Came the answer. The voice somehow reminded me of rain in the forest.  
  
"What kind of job?" Link asked.  
  
"Kill!"  
  
"Kill who?"  
  
"Hero." I raised an eyebrow at the last answer.  
  
"But.I'm not a hero, why did you attack me?" I asked cautiously. The skullkid stared at me out of the corner of his eye, without turning his head. I shivered-it gave me the creeps, somehow. It didn't help that the entirety of the eye was a deep gold with only a black dot in the center for the pupil.  
  
"Kill! Kill kill kill! Killum all heroes! Killum dead! Killum girl too-she dangerous! She die! All die! Kill girl! Kill hero! Kill girl!" It shrieked, the pitch rising until it sounded like fingernails on a blackboard. Link shook it.  
  
"Shut up! Why do you want to kill us?" He demanded, but the skullkid froze. It started to moan and arched its back as if in pain, the moan raising until it was a shriek that reminded me of blood dripping from a fresh wound. I covered my ears and shut my eyes, and when I opened them again, Link was staring confused at the skullkid. It was obviously dead-the gold eyes were dulled and rolled back into its skull, and a line of blood was coming out of the corner of its mouth. Link stood up slowly, still staring at the body.  
  
"Well.it looks like we have a new evil on our hands." He said slowly.  
  
Was it worth the wait? ^-^''' I'll try to get these puppies out faster, really I will! But finals are coming up.BLECH!!! ~Dekustar the Mad Author 


	4. Ha ha, Link, you're popular!

DA HA! THE STORY LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES!!!!!!! DA HA HA HA HA!!! Hope it was worth the wait!  
  
Disclaimer: Zelda+Owning=Not me.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Well, that's kind of a coincidence," I murmured after a moment of silence. Link and Malon turned to look at me. "I come back, and the next day, evil is afoot." Link shrugged.  
  
"I doubt it has something to do with you. No offense, but we've had evil for a long time before you ever came here," He joked. I half-smiled.  
  
"True. But then again.who would send someone to kill you, Link?"  
  
"Both of us. And pretty much anyone who used to work for Ganondorf."  
  
"Or still is." Malon said softly. "He's not dead, you know. Just.put away." Link nodded.  
  
"As much as I hate to say it, this calls for a trip to Zelda." He said mournfully. Malon grinned and punched his arm.  
  
"Aw, you know you love seeing her," she joked. Link gave her a look of long suffering.  
  
"Again with the hitting."  
  
"What should we tell her?" I asked.  
  
"What happened. Someone was sent to kill you two." Malon said.  
  
"You know, he never said that he wasn't trying to kill you too, Malon," Link pointed out. Malon shuddered.  
  
"I have enough of skullkids trying to kill me, thanks," she muttered.  
  
"Well, anyway.think you can saddle up two horses for a trip, Mal? I'll take Epona," Link said. Malon nodded.  
  
"Think we'll need to spend the night?" She asked.  
  
"Even if we are, Zel will provide clothes and what not.she's a sucker for playing hostess." He shrugged.  
  
"Sounds great. Ev, wanna come help?" Malon asked, nodding at the barn. I nodded and followed her in. There were about seven different horses inside, six with a brass nameplate on the stall door. The seventh unnamed one was in the far back, a tall black one. I wasn't sure if it was a mare or stallion. I walked slowly over to it, cooing softly. It stared me in the eye, not blinking or moving at all. I carefully reached out to rub its nose, and it nudged my hand as if in response. Malon let out a low whistle. I turned to look at her, and the horse, jealous that my attention was diverted, nudged my shoulder.  
  
"That horse.we just got her in four days ago, and I can barely control her. But.looking at you two, you'd never know she nearly snapped the neck of the poor boy who delivered her." She tilted her head to one side in thought.  
  
"Could.I ride this one?" I asked slowly. Malon frowned.  
  
"Ev, she's being nice now, but it might be a different story once she's saddled up.I haven't been able to even put a harness on her." She cautioned.  
  
"Can I try?" I asked. Malon sighed and nodded. Malon handed me a harness, and I slowly opened the stall door and went inside, the mare watching me the whole time. Malon told me what to do without getting too close, and in a short amount of time, the mare was completely equipped and ready to go. Malon shook her head in amazement.  
  
"I swear, Ev, I'd never believe it if I didn't see it. It's like she was waiting for you." She said in disbelief.  
  
"Does she have a name?" I asked. Malon shook her head.  
  
"Since you're the only one she's being nice to, I think it's fitting you name her," she said. I thought a moment.  
  
"What about." A thought crossed my mind, and I swallowed hard, but followed it. "How about Aliya?" Malon smiled.  
  
"That's pretty! What's it from?" She asked.  
  
"Um.it was my mother's name." I said quietly. Malon was quiet for a moment.  
  
"I think it's most fitting, Ev." She replied. I nodded, then turned to grin at Malon.  
  
"Shall we go out before Link wonders what happened to us?" I asked. Malon nodded and grinned back, climbing on the back of the stallion she had chosen to ride named Etan. I followed suit and cautiously mounted Aliya, but she held steady and started to walk out of the barn almost before I signaled her to, like she had read my thoughts. We both rode out and met Link outside, and the three of us left the Ranch, traveling at a fast trot. Malon told Link about the oddness surrounding my horse, and he accepted the information in thoughtful silence.  
  
It was a few hours at that pace of riding before we got to the drawbridge outside the town surrounding Hyrule Castle. The last time I had seen the town was when I had first come to Hyrule four years ago, but then it had been a burned out ghost town. However, as we crossed the bridge and into the town, the difference between my memories and the town I saw now was staggering. Even at the brink of night, people were selling, buying, laughing, arguing, and some were even dancing. A riot of colors met my eyes, and somehow it was even more busy then a modern day city back in the United States. Malon and I followed Link through the streets, still on horseback, across the town and up a small path. After a short distance, we came to a gate that had been built since I'd last been here, with a guard in front of it.  
  
"Identify yourselves," he commanded.  
  
"I'm Link, the Hero of Time. I seek entrance to the castle," Link replied formally. The guard nodded and Malon and I.  
  
"And those two?"  
  
"The red head is Malon of Lon Lon Ranch, and the brunette is Evalyn, a.traveler." Link replied. The guard banged his spear on the ground, and the gate opened by some unseen mechanism. The three of us rode through, the gate closing creakily behind us.  
  
As we rode up the road, we passed several pairs of guards, but none of them gave us any trouble. In fact, a couple of them greeted Link as we went by.  
  
"Friends of yours?" I asked. Link shrugged.  
  
"They seem to think so, anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"He means that there are a few of those unknown souls who want to grab some of the glory that surrounds the infamous Hero of Time," Malon said in a mock-serious tone. Link scowled at her.  
  
"That's not it!" He protested.  
  
"Then what is it, O Wise One?" Malon replied, raising an eyebrow and grinning. Link shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, maybe they.I dunno." He trailed off.  
  
"Admit it, you're famous!" Malon prodded.  
  
"Just because I'm the Hero of Time, chosen only once a generation and I've protected Hyrule a couple of times doesn't mean I'm famous!" Link protested.  
  
"More then a couple of times." Malon replied.  
  
"Name three."  
  
"The time you saved Hyrule, the other time you saved Hyrule, and the other time you saved Hyrule, and the other time, and that other time.oh, wait, you only said three."  
  
"Hey, could you manage to generalize that a little more?"  
  
"Okay, the time you and Evalyn protected Hyrule from both Ganondorf and Rauru."  
  
"That's one."  
  
"Then the time when you awakened all the Sages in the first place."  
  
"That's two."  
  
"And the time with that mask."  
  
"That wasn't Hyrule. That was Termina."  
  
"What's Termina?" I put in.  
  
"Another country, a ways from here," Link answered.  
  
"Fine, but what about the times with those oracles."  
  
"Again, not Hyrule."  
  
"Well, fine then, but still, you've saved a ton of different countries, how am I supposed to keep them straight?" Malon said exasperatedly.  
  
"Wow, Link, didn't know you got around so much," I laughed. Link glared at us and would have replied, but we had arrived at the castle. 


End file.
